Just Friends
by Luka-sama
Summary: Últimamente es Marinette la que dice que ellos solo son amigos, lo cual desagrada a Adrien por algún motivo. Ubicado después del episodio Marionetista 2.


_Miraculous No me pertenece._

**Solo Amigos**

Podrían llamar a Adrien loco, pero él estaba seguro que algo había pasado con Marinette. Después de la visita al museo de cera, algo había cambiado. La adorable chica que usualmente tartamudeaba frente a él luciendo extremadamente nerviosa que solía confundirlo, había cambiado para una chica algo seria y apagada a su alrededor. Noto que no era el único en notar este comportamiento diferente, Alya sobretodo, pasaba suspirando cuando terminaban inevitablemente con su grupo de amigos y Marinette solía silenciarse en una esquina.

Más de una vez pregunto a la chica sobre si tenía algún problema, muy en contra de Plagg que parecía algo fastidiado por la situación.

Pero ella siempre sonreía, de forma triste y distante, sin ningún brillo en sus ojos, diciendo que ellos eran amigos.

Sus palabras parecían agrias al decirlas.

Pero aun así no presiono.

Incluso se alejó un poco de ella, ganando una mirada de agradecimiento de la chica en ocasiones. Al final su temor del museo se había confirmado, la chica no quería estar a su lado. Nino y Alya hacían malabares para estar con ambos sin que ellos estuvieran juntos. Les pregunto en varias ocasiones si había hecho algo mal, pero para su sorpresa ambos parecían igual de sorprendidos por el cambio d Marinette.

Incluso la misma Lila que solía molestarla de forma pasivo agresiva (solamente en conocimiento de Adrien) parecía curiosa cuando Marinette suspiraba aburrida ante algún intento de su parte, sin conseguir nada a cambio.

Adrien suspiro cuando nuevamente le dijo buenos días a la chica y esta le dio una leve sonrisa antes de voltear toda su atención a su tableta ignorándolo completamente.

Dolía.

Demasiado.

Sus amigos le vieron con compasión, como los últimos dos meses donde esto había sucedido.

Bienvenido dolor nuevamente.

Lo único malo de tener amigos, era cuando los perdías, porque dolía horrores.

.

Marinette se siente mal ante su forma de actuar, bueno, sobre todo cuando Tikki te recuerda a cada hora del día que eso está mal. Lo cual ella sabe, sabe que Adrien es una persona especial que tiene sus problemas con su familia y una solitaria vida en ocasiones. Que ella debería ser una buena amiga y estar para él, incluso cuando este no le regresara sus sentimientos, ella debería ser mejor que esto.

Pero no puede.

Siente dolor en su corazón al verlo y entiende que su enamoramiento, es diferente que al inicio. Tal vez se enamoró de él aquel primer día bajo la lluvia ante la dulzura y pureza de un alma que quiere hacer amigos, pero el haberlo conocido por tanto tiempo, sin duda llegaron a incrementar sus sentimientos. La única explicación para su dolor insoportable al verlo.

Porque ella no era para él.

Él tenía otra persona especial.

Se lo había dicho en la cara, de forma amable y sin saber que eso la había herido. Pero se lo dijo.

En ocasiones piensa si Chat Noir sintió el mismo dolor cuando lo rechazo por Ladybug por alguien que amaba. El karma le había regresado de forma dolorosa y entiende un poco a Adrien, este solamente expreso sus sentimientos, al menos ella no se declaró de verdad (Bueno técnicamente sí, pero él piensa que es broma, lo cual salvo su poca dignidad) y simplemente le ha cortado las alas antes que hiciera más cosas ridículas.

Pero si bien aún no es akumatizada, siente que algo de color se desapareció. Puede hablar con sus amigos, reír con ellos, jugar con sus padres y ser la mejor héroe de Paris que puede tener. Pero cuando ve a Adrien, alguna foto de él o algo que lo relacione, siente que la felicidad dentro de ella muere un poco más.

No le ha dicho a nadie.

Bueno casi a nadie.

No quiere que Alya y Nino vuelvan hacer una locura como en el museo, así que busca un nuevo confidente que llega de forma incrédula. Bueno no tan incrédula si te ven en medio parque llorando, pero Luka parece ser un príncipe en brillante armadura.

Lo cual es irónico, porque el chico se le había declarado, pero ambos fingen que no pasa nada cuando este la consuela. Luego entre lágrimas aun frescas y temas random, termina pasando una buena tarde después del desplante amoroso de Adrien hace tiempo.

Marinette se siente frustrada.

Luka es perfecto, un buen oyente, un buen músico y un buen amigo. Si pudiera enamorarse de él sería tan fácil su vida, pero aunque una parte de ella sin duda estaba encandilada con el chico músico, una parte de ella amaba aun a Adrien.

Como si fuera el destino o algo.

Jodete destino.

—Buen día Marinette—saludo Adrien esa mañana con una sonrisa radiante y ojos llenos de esperanza. Lo cual le hacía sentirse peor al solo sonreír y ver nuevamente su Tablet.

De reojo noto como sus ánimos desaparecían y el chico tomaba asiento de forma deprimida. Quiso gritar de frustración, por sentirse mal a su lado pero sentirse igual de mal cuando lo trataba así. Cada cosa que hacía parecía salirle mal. Noto la mirada de águila de Alya, quien aún tenía la duda de que pasaba pero ella se negó a hablar.

Vio unos mensajes de Luka invitándole a un helado ese día, lo cual la hizo suspirar.

Escaparía de Alya, pero sentía que tendría más preguntas después.

Unas horas después, efectivamente tuvo que correr de sus amigos antes que la llenaran de preguntas, ignoro la mirada triste de Adrien que probablemente pensaba que lo ignoraba o evitaba, lo cual era cierto. Una parte algo vengativa de ella pensó que tal vez debería buscar consuelo en la chica que amaba.

Cuando llego al parque encontró a Luka sentado en una banca con la guitarra fuera.

Suspiro.

La música del chico solía calmarla y últimamente estaba suficientemente estresada.

Héroe.

Presidenta de la clase.

Friendzoneada.

Ocupaba respirar.

.

Alya harta de la situación había tomado tanto a Nino como Adrien de la camisa para correr detrás de Marinette. Los tres sin duda estaban curiosos de que pasaba, pero Adrien agradeció que Alya fuera quien tomara el primer paso para seguir a Marinette quien parecía tan esquiva con ellos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando los tres detrás de unos arbustos vieron a la chica charlar animadamente con Luka con una gran sonrisa que no habían visto hace tiempo.

Dentro de Adrien se molestó un poco, la chica que siempre decía que eran amigos (Últimamente repetía eso muchas veces de forma amarga) y que no sonreía a su lado, ahora estaba con Luka sentada tranquilamente.

Como nunca hizo con él.

Plagg dentro de la ropa de su portador, suspiro ante lo estúpidamente ciego que era su chico.

Y celoso.

Como un gato negro.

.

Marinette volteo cuando escucho algo detrás de ambos, pero al no ver nada, se encogió de hombros para seguir viendo a Luka que había decidido guardar su guitarra para charlar tranquilamente. Lo cual era una charla de los más interesante y había sacado un poco de la vena casamentera que tenía desde que intento unir a Nino y Alya. Lo cual ella puede decir que ha salido bastante bien.

—¿Ryuko?—hablo con una voz llena de la sonrisa que poseía en ese momento.

Luka rodo los ojos de forma fastidiada pero claramente una broma, pudo ver sus ojos brillar de diversión.

Se sintió algo triste, que Luka comenzara a interesarse en la personalidad heroica de Kagami era otra persona que la prefería antes que a ella. Pero en realidad ella quería mucho a Kagami ahora que habían logrado ser lo más cercano a amigas. Además sentía que Luka y ella harían una pareja curiosa, eliminando que Kagami parecía interesada en Adrien, por supuesto.

—Es linda y valiente—hablo el chico encogiéndose de hombros viendo a otro lado.

Aunque el sonrojo en su rostro era tan notorio, que ella quería presionarlo un poco más. Se acercó un poco a él, volteando ante otro sonido de lejos que la hizo alzar una ceja, antes de voltearse a Luka con ojos brillantes.

—Vamos Ladybug también lo es—intento ignorar lo narcisista que podría sonar ese comentario si alguien supiera su verdadera identidad—pero no te sonrojas por ella—hablo moviendo las cejas de forma insinuante.

El sonrojo del chico incremento, antes de reírse y darle una palmada en la cabeza.

Comenzó a pensar que detrás de esos arbustos había una pelea de ardillas o algo por el movimiento que pasaba.

—Bueno Ladybug y Chat Noir tienen algo y cierta chica diseñadora también tiene a otra persona—cuando lo dijo la vio como si dejara algo claro y ella se sonrojo, por suerte el comentario del chico no sonó herido y más bien parecía dejar algo claro—Tal vez Ryuko esté disponible para una buena melodía—hablo guiñándole un ojo de forma juguetona.

Ella se rio alejándose de él negando con la cabeza.

¿Chat Noir?

¿Después que ella lo rechazo?

Miro al cielo pensando que claramente si fuera el caso ella solamente sería una amiga para él.

Era solamente una amiga para todo el mundo.

—¿Qué harías por mi si te consigo una cita con ella?—hablo de forma divertida.

Luka rodo los ojos tomándole como una broma, antes de insinuar que deberían ir a comer otra cosa a lo que ella acepto hambrienta.

Lástima.

Hubiera ganado una apuesta de forma fácil.

—Seré la madrina de tus hijos con Ryuko—hablo con ambas manos juntas y ojos brillantes.

Luka la vio incrédulo.

Lo que él no sabía es que ella era una perfecta casamentera, si no era relacionado con ella por supuesto. Viperion y Ryuko tendrían una cita, aun si fuera lo último que hiciera.

.

Alya casi lo saca a patadas por sus movimientos, pero es que estaba tan frustrado, mira que Marinette simplemente los cambio para tener una cita con Luka. No es que fuera algo malo, ella tenía derecho a estar con quien ella quisiera. Pero verlos de esa forma, tan relajados, sonrojándose cuando se acercaban demasiado, le hizo hacer un puchero.

¿Ella nunca fue tan relajada a su lado?

Siempre nerviosa y riendo torpemente, en cambio con Luka había sido confiada y acercándose a él sin sentir incomodidad.

Ya ni sabía si eran amigos.

Por eso cuando la vio caminar al lado del chico, que la había empujado juguetonamente por el hombro y ella lo hizo igual mientras reían. Dolía. Era como si lo estuviera dejando fuera del círculo de amigos, a pesar que para él, ella era una de sus primeras amigas y más queridas.

Cuando llego a su casa se tiro sobre su cama.

—Estas triste porque tu novia te cambio—hablo Plagg con diversión y doble intención que no comprendió.

Bufo.

—Ella es solo mi amiga—gruño sus palabras con más amargura de la que pensaba, deteniéndose cuando lo dijo.

Si bien desde que eran amigos muchos los habían confundido con pareja y él siempre rechazaba la insinuación, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que él decía esas palabras. Últimamente era Marinette la que siempre lo repetía de forma agria.

Nuevamente le toco a él decirlo.

Sintiendo algo doloroso dentro.

Enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

Marinette lo confundía demasiado, pero no podía negar que la extrañaba mucho.

**Fin**

_Que espanto, había evitado ver el marionetista 2 de la tercera temporada porque había visto en spoiler que iba a pasar. Pase todo el capítulo gritándole a Marinette y Adrien por igual, por herirse de forma inconsciente._

_Espero disfruten._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
